


Beautiful Words for Korrasami

by westoneaststreet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Not Ashamed, Love, Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westoneaststreet/pseuds/westoneaststreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most exotic words can describe any couple- I'm just applying it to my ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epanorthosis

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any words you'd like to suggest in the future, send me a message on my tumblr! Link is on my profile!

Today was the day.

Korra breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. She felt her hands shaking. The sun warmed her as she sat on the steps to Air Temple Island. Asami usually brought her lunch on Wednesdays. Today was such a day.

She could take down rebel leaders. She could bring an anarchist to his knees. She could go toe-to-toe with a dictator. Heck, she even literally killed an over ten thousand year old dark spirit.

So why was it so hard to ask a girl to dinner?

Maybe it was in the flip of her hair, the way it cascaded down her shoulder as it landed. Perfectly landing, always, close enough, but not falling back onto her back.

Maybe it was her eyes. Those eyes were the warmest green she'd known. Despite what they had seen, they were so full of life, full of happiness, full of love to give.

Maybe it was her smile. It was pearly white, surrounded by a velvet red that make Korra weak in her knees.

Maybe it was everything about her. Her looks. Her personality. Her talent. It intimidated Korra to the point where she was this nervous wreck.

She'd practiced talking in the mirror. It worked fine there, even while picturing Asami in the reflection. But it wasn't the real thing.

But it was too late now.

"Korra! Hey!" Asami called out. She smiled, holding up a brown paper bag that was sure to hold something with meat in it for her. She knew her too well.

"Asami! Can I talk to you?" Korra said hesitantly. Now or never.

"Sure, what's going on?" Asami's head cocked to the side. It was so cute when she did that.

"You see- well, what I mean to say- what I'm saying is..." She couldn't speak. She kept stopping, trying to get the most perfect combination of words that would get Asami to say yes to her.

"Korra? Please tell me what's going on." Asami said, a puzzled look crossing her face.

"I wanna- I mean I want to- I need to know if...you want to do an activity... eat? I mean eat food. With me. Come and eat some food with me." She stammered. Asami seemed confused.

Isn't that what we're doing right now...?" Asami asked. Then the lightbulb went off. "Ohhh. I get it. I know now. You meant like a date?"

Korra meekly nodded her head. Then Asami started to laugh, softly at first, then a firm chuckle. Korra blushed. "I knew there was one word I forgot."

"The most important word. Date. You forgot it?"

"I was trying to formulate my sentences as I went on!"

Asami laughed more.

"You still didn't answer my question, 'Sami."

Then she finally nodded. "Of course I will, silly. You're lucky you asked in such a cute way." She added.

Korra shrugged. But she was happy. Maybe not the best at words, but happy.


	2. Grandiloquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandiloquent- Pompous or extravagant in language, style, or manner, especially in a way that is intended to impress.

"Persnickety- fussy or over particular. Ha, that sounds like Wu." Korra chuckled to herself. This book, 1000 Words to Dazzle Your Girlfriend, was full of the strangest words.

But Korra couldn't help reading the book, learning more and more. She always hung out with Asami, and SHE always used cool words like this, even if they were just walking through Republic City. She just sounded so smart. And being trained by a group of bending masters did not mean Korra had gotten the best education.

So maybe by learning some of these words, Korra could impress her girlfriend. It seemed easy enough.

"Oh, how I long for a fancymonger...but wait! I have my dear Korra!" A sing-song voice called from the front door of Korra's apartment. Korra smiled. Asami came and went as she pleased, which she was absolutely fine with.

Time to test out some words.

"Asami, my dear..." Korra looked at some of the words she had written on her hand. "...bathykolpian." Korra smirked to herself. That sounded impressive!

Asami, however, had a deep scarlet blush fall over her face. "Korra...do you know what you just said to me?" She asked, puzzled and embarrassed for her girlfriend. Big-breasted? Why would she call her that?

Asami then noticed the book behind Korra. 1000 Ways to Dazzle your Girlfriend?

"Obviously something pretty good. Cause you seem to like it." Korra said, giving Asami a semi-seductive glance.

Asami debated. This was a ploy by Korra to make herself seem...more educated, in a way. But to correct her and break her heart, or let it carry on?

Asami walked towards her girlfriend, smiling. "Yeah, you little romantic. I liked it."


	3. Callithump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami take a trip to the park to see Bolin's new band play.

Asami and Korra sat on a park bench near the public stage, gently holding each other's hand. Bolin's new "rock" band was playing in a few minutess, so Asami and Korra both decided to use their lunch breaks to watch their best friend play.

"Where do you think Opal is?" Korra asked her raven-haired girlfriend. Asami glanced around the park.

"I don't know. Usually whenever Bolin announces an idea, she backs him up one hundred percent until he loses interest." Korra explained, shrugging her shoulders. 

Could this be such a bad idea to come watch her friend play.

The few spectators that watched the stage started to clap as Bolin and his band arrived on the stage. "Thank you all for coming! My name's Bolin, and we are the Fire Ferrets 3.0, and no, we do not do probending." Bolin announced, waving to the crowd. He then pointed to Korra and Asami and gave them a thumbs-up. They returned the gesture.

Mako sorely waved. He and his eternal grouchiness had been suckered into joining Bolin's band as a drummer. Did Mako know how to play the drums? No, but then again, he might be good, considering he's Mako. Drums were simple enough for him.

Then Bolin strapped the newest instrument, the "guitar" around his body with a body strap. With a quick beginning strum, the band began with a steady beat and easy tempo. It was actually pretty good.

Then Bolin began to sing.

It was a screech, then an off-key voice running ragged in the air. People covered their ears. Their children's ears. A large dragonfly spirit had crash landed after collapsing with shock while flying over the band. It was probably dying.

But Korra and Asami grinned and bared it, all while holding hands. "For Bolin?" Korra asked.

"For Bolin." Asami responded. There were going to be on that bench for a long time.

"You're too sweet." Asami kissed Korra on the cheek. A red flush washed over the Avatar. Korra laughed. "I'll repay your kindness to our friends later."

"Thanks, Bo, for being a wingman and not knowing about it." Korra thought of Bolin.

Maybe they'd have to go to more concerts.


End file.
